Lynna Jorcastle
To view her partner stats, please go to Lynna Jorcastle (Partner). Introduction Illegitimate daughter of the Duke of Jorcastle, she was brought back to the declining family after her father's death. She has never been taken seriously by any of her relatives, so she started a life of luxury. Her character is domineering and she seems to see Magda as her imaginary enemy. Mom's Opinion Lady Lynna is bad-tempered. She often gives others dressing-down at the ball. Hmm... I don't know if it is related to the fact that she is despised by the Duchess in the Jorcastle family. Although... I still hope you can make friends with her, as long as you want to stand out at the ball, you will inevitably become her target. Q&A It seems like this character isn't interested in chatting with you... You might be enemies in the future. Maids' Lodge Requests Favor Prize It seems like this character isn't interested in forming a bond with you... You might be enemies in the future. Notes * She is a non-romanceable character. * She is suspected to be in a relationship with Lawrence. * In Chapter 5 of the main story, she is seen giving Lawrence expensive and tailor-made gifts like coin pouches, as well as gold coins. * She believes her birth mother to be an elegant noblewoman. However, her birth mother is in fact a drunkard and frequently exploits Lawrence to pay for her gambling addiction. * She seems to have a crush/an infatuation with Barbalius. * In Chapter 10, Lawrence reveals the truth about her mother. Initially, she feels betrayed, but Shana pins the blame on Lynna entirely. Black Glove then explains that the "beggar" that was in the tavern in Chapter 5 was her mother. ** Blackgloves tells her that since she was unable to recognise her mother, Lawrence sent her away. He also tells her not to blame Lawrence, as the servant had to endure countless hardships and difficulties regarding her mother. * In return for agreeing to Magda's plan, Lynna wants: ** Tilla to abandon the bounty on her birth mother's life. ** Tilla would never harm her mother anymore. ** Lynna gets to choose who she wishes to marry, and refuses to be married for the Jorcastles' political or social gains. *** In place of Tilla, Gonzalo Jorcastle agrees to all three conditions. *** He also adds a fourth condition that was pre-set, which states that Lynna will always be part of the Jorcastles and would have her share of wealth and status. *** Gonzalo does this as he states that they're family, and should be treated equally. * In the last part of Chapter 10, she brags about how her relationship with her family, Tilla in particular, have improved and that she no longer cares about what people say about her. * Although she stubbornly insists that Magda's relationship with her will never progress beyond "rivals", she's shown to care about Magda's well-being and safety. Category:Characters Category:Jorcastle Family Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wind Category:Dissident